


Welcome Home

by YinYangGangBang (YinYangBangBang)



Category: RWBY
Genre: Beast Form, Beast Yang, Cum Inflation, Dragon Yang, F/F, Hey Jesus please forgive me for this though he'd probably be into it, Knotted Penis, Knotting, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Safe Sane and Consensual, Shameless Smut, Size Difference, Size Kink, belly bulge, bulge, cumflation, dragon form
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-09
Updated: 2018-06-09
Packaged: 2019-05-19 22:48:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14882684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YinYangBangBang/pseuds/YinYangGangBang
Summary: Weeks away, Winter is eager to head home and sate herself. Thankfully, that time of year where Yang can do just that has come early this year.





	Welcome Home

**Author's Note:**

> Porn Without Plot as a gift for a good friend (And a small server we all share together) which got kinkier than expected. Enjoy you kinky fucks.

"Sundrop? I'm home."

Winter called out into the darkness of their apartment. It'd been months, but finally, she'd have a good few weeks to spend with her girlfriend again. Weeks to truly unwind. As much as she enjoyed her job, the past week didn't exactly offer much privacy, so one thing she was looking forward to most was pinning her girlfriend down and truly having her way with her to finally sate that urge.

Yang, however, planned no such thing. On most days, she remained in her human form, conforming to Winter's desires and enjoying all she had to offer. But certain times of the year, some urges made that form impossible to maintain. This was one of those times. She'd reverted to her serpentine dragon form for the evening. Originally the intent was to ease her aching for a short while, but now Winter was back, should she accept, she could be sated properly.

When Winter entered the living room, she paused at the sight. She didn't get to see Yang in her true form all too often, but whenever she did, it always took her breath away. But she knew exactly the reason this time. Aside from the odd huff of steam she could see from the beast's nostrils, there was a much _harder_  reminder between Yang's legs. More than enough for Winter's original plan of being the top tonight to be flung out the window.

"Your heat's come early this year," Winter remarked. Already she was beginning to shed her clothes, abandoning any mission to unpack or settle as she entered the beast's space. As long as it was Yang, she didn't mind her position. Top, bottom, anything; she just needed her. Already she felt her own heat building below and needed it solving. "Well, I've been unable to satisfy myself for nearly a week now. So, would you do me the honor?"

No words were needed. The creature simply smirked and got to work. Coils wound around Winter's bare body, capturing one of her ankles, around her waist, and her chest. The creature's legs positioned themselves in Winter's inner thighs, pressing against them to hold them open ready, whilst the hardened length began to teasingly rub itself against Winter's folds.

When a clawed hand held Winter's throat, and the warm breath blew right past her ear, she was reminded all too well of how small she was. This beast could _destroy her_  with little to no effort, no matter how much training she'd been through. The claws that slightly pressed into her skin were a very firm reminder. Most people would be afraid or pray for mercy. But for Winter, this sensation was quite the opposite. In truth, the knowledge that this beast could do all these things _but never would_ was the most alluring fact of all. She gave herself over to the dragon, as her little fuck toy to play with.

_And boy, would she play._  No matter the heat, no matter how pent up Winter was, Yang would draw this out as long as she could. It wasn't often she got the chance to dominate, but there was a satisfaction to be gained from hearing Winter groan in need, feeling her twitch against the coils in desperation. The dragon couldn't help but chuckle under her breath when Winter tried to edge her hips forward in vain.

"Tell me... what you need..." The beast didn't usually speak, but when it did, the voice was much more gruff than usual. Such gruffness sent shivers down Winter's spine, adding to her growing need. "Say it.., out loud..."

"I need you... to fuck me," Winter could barely think. But with a lick of her lips, she obeyed. "Use me... like I'm yours."

"You are mine." Yang echoed, drawing her hips back to line her member up in position. "My, _little_  Snowdrift..."

The emphasis on Winter's size compared to her own was proven completely true when Yang thrust her hips forward, pushing the length into the wetness above. A long, pronounced moan fell from Winter's lips now she was finally filled, feeling her stomach bulge out from its sheer size. She allowed her eyes to fall shut so she could feel every sensation.

Yang began at an agonizingly slow pace. She drew out each thrust inward just to listen to her needy girlfriend's moan, truly testing the limits to how far she could push her before she could drive her mad with lust. It would be impossible to finish at this pace, but it wasn't the goal. It was to get her even more pent up, to make her even more twitchy. And after five minutes or so, it was truly working.

"Y-yang..." Once again, begging. This pace was maddening, to be given what she wanted, but not enough to see things through to the end. After so long away, she just needed her Sundrop to go much faster. "More... please..."

"I love it when you beg..." She growled with joy, letting out more smoke with her breath. She grasped Winter's throat tighter for a moment, using her spare hand to trace up and down her stomach, stroking over where she could feel the bulge moving in her skin. "I love how I fill you when I play with you as well... you want it to go faster?"

Winter had to work very hard to stop herself from drooling. The added sensation of Yang stroking over the bulge was just too much. She nodded against the tightened hand. "Please, Sundrop. I'm begging you."

"A'right."

And with that, Yang finally picked up the pace. She drove her length into Winter faster, drawing out louder and higher pitched moans from Winter. Its sheer size was a massive advantage, hitting any sensitive areas within on each thrust upward, making Winter's toes curl and her hands ball into fists as she looked for something to grab onto. All she could do, all she _wanted to do_  was take it.

Another few minutes had passed, and Winter felt something else on each thrust. A rounded area, much wider than the length going on and out. A bulbous Knot. They'd talked about it before, just enough to cover that it was much bigger than anything they'd take casually and that taking the knot would mean being attached for a while. Up until now, Winter had always declined and satisfied Yang with her hands. But not this time. This time, she was too hot, too needy to turn down this chance. She tried to push her hips back against it, moaning out whenever it didn't quite push in. She needed help.

"Knot me."

"Snowdrift it'll hu-"

"I said _knot me."_  Winter repeated a lot louder this time, desperation clinging to her voice. "I need it... I need _you."_

There could be no arguments against that. Even if she was the top tonight, she gave right in to her little snowdrift's demands. On the next few thrusts, she moved her hand downward, aiding to push Winter back each time she thrust up, feeling the knot hit against her again and again until eventually...

**POP!**

The huge knot slid inside with a yelp from Winter. The sensation alone had her quivering, sent heat through her veins and forcing her muscles to clamp down into the huge member, locking her in place. She could feel how it made her skin bulge outward, and the small amount it tugged when Yang tried to keep doing. Winter had one finish down, now it was the dragon's turn.

Yang was determined to keep going. Even locked into place, she tried to thrust herself that little bit more. There was barely a couple of inches to work with, but thrusting against the muscles locking her in place was aiding her along just fine. And eventually, she reached her own ending.

With a pronounced roar, Yang's body began to quiver, vibrating the very coils that kept Winter locked in place. The member within her body throbbed intensely, letting a generous amount of seed fill her Snowdrift as per her request. The bulge in her belly became more prominent the longer Yang remained there, emptying herself of everything she'd built up since her heat began.

Both waited for a while, laying and bathing in the afterglow for minutes on end. Yang was the first to recover and released Winter from the coils. She instead cradled her, easing herself back into the sofa and letting Winter rest against her. But there was one small thing she couldn't resist, and they were stroking over the now very filled belly. "Hmm... you took that very well."

Chuckling between breaths, Winter managed to rasp out. "Thank you..." before relaxing as best she could against Yang's form. They'd be locked together for a lot longer yet, but that didn't matter. If she had her choice, she'd lay there with a piece of Yang in her forever, keeping her full to the brim. "I hope that was it, don't think I can take much more."

"...... um....." She'd been in heat for so long and still had far longer to go yet. Even now, mere minutes after finishing, the thoughts of doing the same all over were rushing back to her, making it harder and harder to try and make her length soft again so she could release her girlfriend. A fact she laughed nervously about. "I... can always jerk myself off?"

But Winter just leaned back and smiled. She was beginning to feel length loosen up below, and sensed she'd be released soon. "Tell you what, if you let me clean myself up, we could go round two before going to bed?"

Yang could only growl lightly with joy. Now that was an agreement she could enjoy. She leaned forward, leaving a small kiss on her cheek, before hugging her again. "Welcome home, Snowdrift."


End file.
